Running
by iphianeira
Summary: They try to make it work.


_Written for the The Game of Life Competition; for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp; for the Disney Character Challenge; for the Triwizard Tournament Competition; for the Ten Characters, Ten Prompts Challenge._

* * *

_Marlene_

"C'mon, Marlene, we can do this."

"I dunno, though, Reg. You always talk about how strict your family is…"

"Just don't bring up anything about the Death Eaters, okay?"

"Reg, you _can't_ join them, you just _can't_!"

"I dunno, Marlene. Mum and Dad want me to. I can't disappoint them like Sirius did."

"Reg, please, listen to me. You _can't_ join them. I can't see you join them. Merlin, what if we had to fight against each other. Reg, you just can't. _Please_."

"I told you, I dunno if I'm going to. I just… they'd understand what I am. The Order's not going to do that for me."

"Regulus. Regulus, _please_."

"Alright, Mar."

* * *

_Regulus_

Rather unluckily, the Blacks welcome her graciously into their home and choose to spend the first hour of her presence describing to her every member of their family that is depicted on their family tree. "You see, the meaning of Araminta is _defender_. How fitting, yes? Araminta was a hero to all of us. She was ever so brave; it was so upsetting when her bill was turned down. We all would've had some lovely times out Muggle-hunting; it's really too bad those blood traitors at the Ministry turned it down…"

Walburga's yarn goes on and on, and Marlene continues to nod uncomfortably. It is the most tension-filled situation Regulus has ever been in, save for the day Sirius left, and he starts to worry rather earnestly that Marlene will not make it out of his home alive.

"Oh, and you see this portrait over here?" Walburga exclaims in her shrill, harsh voice, "This is my grandmother, Violetta; what a lovely woman she was…"

It continues and continues until Walburga stops for a breath and Marlene timidly says, "Well, Mrs. Black, I'm rather hungry. Could we perhaps get something to eat soon?"

"Yes, dear, let me tell you about Cygnus and then I will be ever so happy so serve you our meal for tonight - it was Cygnus' recipe, actually, you see…"

* * *

_Marlene_

"So, Marlene, Regulus has been thinking about joining the Death Eaters. What about you, dear? Have you been considering being part of their noble institution?"

Marlene flushes. "No, ma'am. I don't really think I'm the fighting type." She doesn't mention that she's just not the _fighting against the Order_ type, rather the _fighting against your very favorite Death Eaters_ type.

"Oh, surely you would be!" Orion insists with a booming laugh. "Such a headstrong young woman like you, the Dark Lord would be honored to have you in his forces. You'd be a wonderful Death Eater." Marlene has to work to keep herself from snorting.

"I just don't think I'm one for fighting. Er, the sight of blood is rather uncomfortable for me."

"Oh, surely you know that you rarely see blood as a Death Eater, dear," Walburga says, a kindly expression plastered on her face.

"I know… I just… I wouldn't be much of a fighter, I dunno." Marlene has become increasingly uneasy, and she begins to feel as if she will soon explode should Regulus' parents not change the topic.

"Surely you would!"

"I wouldn't, really."

"You really would be lovely!"

"Mum, give it a rest, please! She's already said she doesn't want to be a Death Eater because she doesn't like fighting!"

"But I'm sure - "

"Damnit, I'm fighting against them!" Marlene blurts out.

There is silence as Regulus buries his face in his hands and the two elder Blacks gape at their son's choice of girlfriend, shocked at her sudden traitorous outburst.

"You need to leave, dear," Walburga says finally, her chest heaving. She is attempting to keep her voice down, but it's starting to rise as she admonishes Marlene. "You're a filthy blood traitor, you idiot girl, and you need to leave my house."

Marlene looks to Regulus for help. "Go," he says coldly.

* * *

_Regulus_

"Did you know?!" yells Orion as Marlene slams the door behind her.

"What?" he asks quietly.

"Did you fucking know, boy?"

"I'm sorry, Father."

"You knew, didn't you?! You knew who she was - you knew _what_ she was, you fucking idiot!"

"Father, I'm sorry, I thought she could change."

"She can't! They can't! They'll never change, you moronic boy!" Orion raises his fist, but Regulus doesn't cower, accepting the blow to his face, steadfast. The left side of his face burns, but he pays no attention.

"You're joining the Death Eaters, Regulus! I don't care if you want to or not, you are joining them! You've been so wasteful with your life and you are _going_ to honor the name of the Blacks, Regulus!"

"Yes, Father, I was planning on doing so."

"You fucking _liar_ \- "

"I'm sorry."

"You're a delusional little boy who thinks he can change people! What a fucking idiot you are, Regulus!"

"I'm _sorry."_

* * *

_Marlene_

They have invaded her home, made it through the defenses she and her parents and her sisters set up. She doesn't know how they've done it, but they've done it, and her childhood house is no longer a home but instead a battlefield.

She's running up and down the stairs, shooting curses at the masked men and women that are attacking her and her family, and all she's thinking is _I hope Mum and Dad and Suzanne and Yvonne and Vivienne are okay and oh my Merlin what if they're all dead and I don't know it oh Merlin oh Merlin oh Merlin_ until -

The hood slips off of the head of a Death Eater she's duelling, and she stops, in shock.

It's Regulus.

She had thought that even though he could no longer see her, he would not sink so low as to join such an institution as the Death Eaters; she thought she had convinced him that he couldn't do so.

But here he is now, duelling her.

She starts to cry and realizes that that's all she has wanted to do for the entirety of this little battle inside her own house, and soon she is bawling.

"This is your own fault, Marlene," says Regulus spitefully. "I'm here because of _you_. Don't fucking pity yourself."

And she cries even harder, and all of a sudden she sees Regulus' eyes widen, and he leaps forward, and Marlene's world is stained with green before it is stained with black before it is no longer here.


End file.
